The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus sp. used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘Elta’. The new variety was discovered in the Krasnodar region of Russia around 1987. The new variety is the result of free pollination of a Prunus lannesiana plant (female parent). The purpose of breeding ‘Elta’ was to provide a productive clonal rootstock for cherry varieties. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘Elta’ from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. ‘Elta’ has big stipules;        2. ‘Elta’ is easy to propagate via green cuttings; and        3. ‘Elta’ has light pink flowers in bunches.        